Naruto: Beta Episode 2
Naruto: Beta Episode 2 Jaraiya: Uchiha, we need to take a quick break. Intuzuka: Alright, we'll take a two minute break. While they're sitting there, another group of ninjas stops there. Ninja: Hey you, you were the one I fought in the fighting portion. Intuzuka: So? Ninja: I want a rematch, right here, right now. Intuzuka: Alright. Ninja: Without the use of your sharingan. Intuzuka: Okay, you take the first shot. (his sharingan goes away) Ninja: Alright. (he pulls out a kunai and tries to stab Intuzuka with it) He keeps dodging all of the ninja's attacks. Ninja: I told you not to use those eyes of yours. Intuzuka: I'm not using them, but allow me to finish this quickly. (he holds his right arm) Chidori, one thousand birds! (he hits the ninja in the arm, almost tearing it off) Ninja: Agh! What the hell is that?! Intuzuka: My own creation, Chidori. (he activates sharingan again) Tsunade and Jaraiya sit, speechless at that. Jaraiya: That was amazing. One day, I'll invent a jutsu that counters it. Intuzuka: You have great ambition, Jaraiya, I admire that. Tsunade: Intuzuka, that was great. You might have to teach me one day. Intuzuka: We'll see. Jaraiya: Alright, are we ready to move, yet? Intuzuka: Let's go. The team moves across the river and hits the final point. Third Hokage: Wow, you four are pretty fast. It looks like you guys can take it easy. Intuzuka: Just one question, when are the finals? Third Hokage: They start tomorrow. Be ready and get some rest. Intuzuka: I guess we can take it easy for a while. Tsunade: Hey, do you want to catch a bite at Ichiraku with me? Intuzuka: Sure, why not. Jaraiya: Can come? Tsunade: No! Jaraiya: Fine, I'll just sit here and write, then. The two go to the Ramen shop and order a few bowls. When they start to eat, Tsunade basically stares at Intuzuka. Intuzuka (weirded out): What? Tsunade (thinking): He's pretty cute. I think I should ask him out. Intuzuka (waving his hands in front of her face): Tsunade, are you in there? Tsunade: Sorry, I was spacing out. Intuzuka: Um, okay. Tsunade: Hey, do you want to go on a date with me? Intuzuka (surprised, spitting out some of his ramen): Huh? Me? Tsunade: Don't you want to? Intuzuka: Sure, I mean, you're pretty and funny, but you're way out of my league. You could find someone way better than me. Tsunade: But, I asked you, so I want to go on a date with YOU. Intuzuka: Sure, I don't see why not. Tsunade: Good, pick me up at 6:00. (she walks away, not even eating her ramen) Intuzuka: Tsunade, you didn't eat your ramen! At the Uchiha home Intuzuka is getting dressed for his date. Fugaku (his younger brother): What are you getting dressed for? Intuzuka: I have a date tonight. Fugaku: With who? Intuzuka: I don't think you need to know that. Fugaku: But... Intuzuka: No buts, I have to go anyway. Fugaku: Do your best not to freak her out. Intuzuka: I'll try my best. Hey, while I'm gone, remind dad to pay attention to our brothers. Fugaku: Will do bro! Intuzuka walks out of the house and picks up Tsunade for their date. Tsunade: Hey, you made it! Intuzuka: So, where is it we're going? Tsunade: The most expensive place I could think of. Intuzuka and Tsunade sit in the restaurant, laughing and having a good time. Tsunade: So, I'm glad to see you smile and have a good time. Intuzuka: Tsunade, why did you ask me on this date? Tsunade: You're a good guy, and I see that. I wasn't going to let that opportunity pass me by. Intuzuka: I see. So, you're looking for a person who's going to treat you right and be a loyal boyfriend, right? Tsunade: That's right. Intuzuka: Well, I won't make any promises, but I can try, for you. Tsunade: Thank you. (she hugs him) Intuzuka (surprised): You're welcome. Watching from a window Figure: I will have him soon enough. Then, I will destroy this god forsaken village. To be continued...